vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Little Otaku
Ich bin vom 10. - 24. August im Urlaub. Es sollte kein Problem sein mich zwischen dem 10. und 19. August zu erreichen, danach bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ich regelmäßig meine Wikis checken kann. Zur Not hinterlasst mir einfach eine Nachricht, ich kann aber nicht garantieren, dass ich schnell antworten kann. Mein Name ist Sina, hier auf Wikia kennen mich auch viel unter diesem Namen, ihr könnt mich aber auch gerne mit meinem Benutzernamen ansprechen. Ich schaue für mein Leben gerne Anime, bin aber auch großer Fan von Manga. Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich die Vocaloid-Musik für mich entdeckt. Ich bin die neue Administratorin in diesem Wiki (naja, so neu nun auch nicht, ich bin seit knapp weniger als einem Jahr nun Admin) und helfe immer genre aus. right|300px Das erste Vocaloid Lied, dass ich gehört habe war "The wolf that fell in love with the little red riding hood", von Rin und Len Kagamine, ein ziemlich langer Name, aber ein klasse Start. Ab da an hatte ich mich in Vocaloid-Lieder verliebt. Ich habe nicht viele Vocaloid-Lieder gehört, nur zwei, drei, aber die so gut wie die ganze Zeit :D Zwei Lieder die ich sehr liebe sind Meltdown und Clockwork Lullaby 5, auch Chrono Story genannt und ein Teil der 'The Evillious Chronicles'-Serie. Zwischen durch verlor ich Vocaloid Musik immer Mal wieder aus dem Auge, aber irgendwie führt es mich doch immer wieder dahin. Ich höre aber nicht nur gerne Vocaloid, sondern allgemein sehr, sehr gerne japanische Musik, unteranderem Anime Openings oder Utaite Musik :D Vocaloids= Meine Lieblings Vocaloids #IA #Gumi #Rin #Len #flower |-|Lieder= *Inokori Sensei *Six Trillion Years and a Overnight Story *Cloud Rider *The Evillious Chronicles-Lieder (ich kann mich einfach nicht für eins entscheiden!) *The wolf that fell in love with the little red riding hood |-|Serien= *The Evillious Chronicles-Serie *Kagerou Project *Pandora voxx (oder wie man es nennen soll, also die Lieder von kemu) *Confession Executive Commitee Love Series Ich habe keine richtige Reihenfolge, da ich alle Lieder liebe und manchmal eine Serie mehr und die andere weniger xD |-|Charaktere= Ja, auch in der Vocaloid Welt gibt es Charaktere und ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich vielleicht auch Mal meine Lieblingscharaktere aufzählen sollte! *The Evillious Chronicles: Das ist ziemlich schwierig, da in dieser Lieder-Serie mit jemanden zu sympathieren doch etwas merkwürdig ist, trotzdem würde ich sagen, dass Riliane und Alxiel Lucifen d'Autriche meine Lieblingscharaktere aus der Serie sind. Ganz knapp dahinter auf Platz drei wären wohl Elluka Clockworker und Meta Salmhofer. *Kagerou Project: Ganz klar, Kido und Kano! Die beiden sind meine absoluten Lieblings Kagerou project Charaktere (ebenfalls auch mein KP OTP :3). Aber allgemein bis auf Kuroha und die Königinnen Schlange mag ich eigentlich alle Charaktere sehr gerne. :D *Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~: Haruki! Ganz, ganz klar Haruki! Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich liebe seine Art, vorallem in Inokori Sensei xD Miou finde ich aber auch echt toll! Naja, auch hier mag ich eigentlich alle Charaktere! Eigentlich wäre da z.B. noch Pandora voxx, aber in der Serie weiß ich die ganzen Namen nicht, die Story ist ziemlich kompliziert und ich finde die Charaktere haben oft nicht so ein richtiges Character Development und können sich nicht richtig entfalten xD Aber aus der Serie sind aus Six Trillion Years and a Over Night Story IA und Riku meine Lieblingscharaktere |-|Utaite= #ゆき (Yuki) #nano #Soraru #Fyre Wie man unschwer an meinem Namen sehen kann bin ich ein Otaku :D Ich liebe Animes und Mangas wirklich sehr! So weit ich mich erinnern kann, war der erste Anime, den ich gesehen habe Sailor Moon, aber richtig angefangen hat es wohl mit Pokemon (mich hat der Zeichenstil immer sehr interessiert ^-^). Manga lese ich erst seit ca. 4 Jahren, und dass hat angefangen mit dem Manga "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". Nun ja, mittlerweile bin ich ein ziemlicher Fan von Manga und Anime. Mein absolutes Lieblingsmanga ist seit nun ungefähr 3 Jahren Pandora Hearts und seit kurzem ist Tokyo Ghoul knapp dahinter, die anderen variiren immer Mal. Lieblings Manga= #Pandora Hearts #Tokyo Ghoul + :re #D.Gray-man |-|Lieblings Anime= #Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood #Zanykou no Terror #Tokyo Ghoul #Pandora Hearts #Blast of Tempest #No. 6 #Haikyuu!! #K Project #Danganronpa #Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Ich bin noch nicht all zu lange auf Wikis aktiv, jedoch denke ich dass ich sagen, darf dass ich mich schon gut damit aus kenne. Ich hab mich schon früher auf Wiki-Seiten herum getrieben, jedoch damals nur auf englischen. Vorallem auf deshalb, da damals die Seiten die mich interessiert haben nicht gut waren (muss man mal ganz ehrlich sein :D). Als ich dann aber an einem 3. Dezember (im Jahre 2012) nicht genug zu tun hatte, habe ich mir ein Wikia-Account erstellt. Dieser war dann aber nur für das Pandora Hearts Wiki. Somit erstellte ich mir einen zweiten Account und das nur ein paar Tage später (am 9. Dezember 2012), an dem gleichen Tag habe ich auch mein erstes Wiki gegründet. Es überforderte mich etwas, da ich von der ganzen Admin-Geschichte keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, jedoch anstatt einfach einmal jemanden zu Fragen habe ich mich dafür entschieden mit eigenständig zu machen und die ganzen Sachen mir selber bei zu bringen. Als ich dann am 9. Januar 2013 zum Admin des Pandora Hearts Wikis würde habe ich mir die Grundlagen des Admin seins schon bei gebracht. Doch dann fand ich das MediaWiki. Ich glaub ich sah ziemlich doof aus als ich diese ganzen Codes damals angeguckt habe, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass das eine Stufe zu hoch war für mich, packte mich der Ehrgeiz und ich wollte versuchen so viel wie möglich im MediaWiki zu arbeiten. Es ist sehr unmöglich in diesem Gebiet ohne Hilfe aus zu kommen und ich muss sagen ich bin bis dahin noch nie mit Progammiersprache in Berührung gekommen, doch ich habe mit die Grundlagen von Media Wiki schon bei gebracht, ich kann zwar keine Codes richtig schreiben, aber lesen kann ich das meiste, auch Codes auf meine Bedüfnisse verändern. Jedoch gibt es noch viele Sachen die ich nicht kann und unbedingt noch lernen möchte. Tja, dann kam igrendwann die Zeit als ich mein zweites Wiki gründete, das Inu x Boku SS Wiki, dazwischen war ich aber auch in zwei weiteren Wikis aktiv. Und nun hat es mich in dieses Wiki geführt, ich sah, dass dieses Wiki vorallem was das Layout angeht Hilfe gebrauchen könnte, somit habe ich mir den Plan gesetzt dieses Wiki zu adotieren, nun bin ich nicht nur Admin, sondern auch Bürokratin und ich habe echt die Hoffnung, dass aus diesem Wiki mal etwas echt großes wird, so dass es eine Herausfoderung für mich wird. Naja, wer weis aber hoffentlich lerne ich etwas aus der Zeit hier :) Liebe Grüße Kategorie:Benutzer:Little Otaku